The proposed study will expand our basic understanding of the individual and group factors which support or deter cigarette smoking in youth while testing the relative effectiveness of four smoking prevention programs. Two competing strategies for discouraging smoking in early adolesence will be compared in isolation and in combination with traditional smoking prevention curriculum. In each of the experimental treatments, the emphasis is on immediate averse consequences of smoking especially on social cost; in the control condition the emphasis is on long-term health consequences, those typically emphasized in anti-smoking campaigns. Students will be exposed to one of the anti-smoking programs as part of their health and science curriculum. Self report measures of smoking behavior confirmed by measurement of saliva thiocyanate and attitudinal measurements will be used to evaluate effectiveness.